minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Decorative Update
This fanon update added many things to enhance gameplay aesthetically. It included... (Feel free to add) Mobs *Squirrels: Squirrels spawn on oak leaves. They can climb oak wood like spiders, but nothing else. They prefer to stay near trees, occasionally coming down to scamper around. They drop nothing. They can burrow holes under blocks as a home. They do not drop anything. There are three types of squirrels: Brown (Common), Black (Uncommon), and Albino/White (Extremely Rare.) *Beavers: These attack trees, destroying any oak wood they can reach. If they ate a log, the will drop the log. For example, if they ate three logs, they drop three logs. They do not drop anything. *Caterpillar: Real tiny mobs that crawl around flowers. They can crawl on walls and can spin into cocoons on the bottom of trees. *Cocoon: "Mobs" that hang on the bottom of leaves. They can turn into butterflies. They cannot die unless they fall to the ground. If they fall, they will not turn into a butterfly. *Butterfly: These flutter around aimlessly, often around flowers. They drop nothing. They are the final stage of the metamorphosis mobs. *Moths: Moths spawn around light. They hover around light sources, such as torches, fire and glowstone. They drop nothing. They sometimes fly into fire. They can only be found at night. *Fishes: These are swimming mobs, which inhabit pools of water. They drop raw fish when killed. They are attracted to fishing rod bait. There are nine types of fish: Fish, Salmon, Pufferfish, Clownfish, Angelfish, Goldfish, Lionfish, Stonefish, and Shrimp. Lionfish can poison the player, and Stonefish can wash up in sand and wither the player. Angelfish and Goldfish do not drop anything when killed, and can be right clicked with a fish bowl to be put in it. Shrimp drop Raw Shrimp, which can be cooked, Lionfish drop Spines, and Stonefish drop nothing. Fish drop more raw fish than other fish, salmon drop raw salmon, pufferfish drop pufferfish, and clownfish drop clownfish. *Octopus: Octopi are passive mobs. They live in the water and drop one to two dye when killed. They can spawn in a random color out of the colors white, black, gray, brown, light gray, red, or purple, and will drop the respective dye. They have 4 hearts, or 8 health, since each heart is two hits. They are like sheep and using dye on them will change their color. They also drop eight Raw Octopus Tentacles, which can be cooked. *Scorpions: These are hostile mobs (neutral in daylight), very, much like spiders, but cannot climb things. They can poison the player. They drop scorpion eyes and a scorpion tail when killed. There is a Nether version which is red and drops a gold nugget. *Hellbovine: An orange cow, which inhabits the Nether. It can be killed for cooked steak (always cooked) and milked for a lava bucket. They can be bred with Nether wart. *Dolphin: Blue dolphins swim in the water, but can drown, meaning they must come up for air. They will sometimes attack fish. They can be saddled, tamed and ridden like a horse. They can be tamed with raw fish, like ocelots. They can leap with you on their back, making them good for jumping over narrow islands. There is a Nether version, which is the same, but swims in lava, and is red. The Overworld dolphin breeds with raw or cooked fish and the nether dolphin is bred with Nether wart. *Shark: Sharks are neutral mobs that live in water. They attack the player when they are wearing swim fins or a shiny diving suit. They drop shark teeth when killed. They also drop Raw Shark which can be cooked and made into Cooked Shark. It's rare drop, Shark Fin, can be made into Shark Soup when combined with two cooked shark and one bowl. Shark Teeth which can be made into jewelry. *Bees: Bees fly around flowers, pollenating them, making flowers of the same species appear around the original. If you attack the beehive, many bees come out and attack you. If you attack a lonely bee, bees within 32 blocks will attack you. They drop bee stingers, bee stripes, and brittle insect wings. *Enderscorp: A scorpion in the end, which is much like its counterparts, but can teleport, and throw splash potions of poison. They drop an ender pearl, a glass bottle, a scorpion tail, and scorpion eyes. They release portals similar to Endermen, but instead of attracting them, they retract them, meaning the particles go away instead of toward them. *Hamsters: Tamable passive mobs that can be tamed and bred with cheese and placed in a hamster cage. *Bird: Tamable, flying passive mobs. There are three types: sparrow, cardinal, and falcon. They drop feathers and can be placed in a bird cage. Blocks *Beehive: A block that hangs from trees as it spawns bees. It is effectively a bee spawner. If you attack it, all surrounding bees attack you. It is broken with an axe and drops anywhere from 5 - 10 Honeycombs. honey. Silk Touch is required to obtain the beehive. If you have silk touch, you are able to move the beehive to your home and use it as a bee farm, as bees drop some useful things. *Chair/Table: Purely decorative blocks, made of wood. You need six sticks to make a chair, and five blocks of planks to make the table. *Fridge: Cools down fire charges, turning them back from a fire charge to ingredients in crafting. You can store raw food in it to prevent it from going bad. *Coral: Spawns underwater. It has tiny fish particles moving around it. *White Mushroom: A mushroom that spawns in many biomes along with red and brown mushrooms. They have the same characteristics as red and brown mushrooms, and now are required to make mushroom stew. *Gray Mushroom: A mushroom that spawns in caves, strongholds, mineshafts, jungles, and roofed forests. They poison you, and can be crafted into poison, which is used to make poison arrows. *Decorative Plant: A plant that can be crafted and is mainly used in Creative mode for modern houses. Gear *Stripe Armor: Can be made from bee stripes, which can be obtained as a drop from bees. They provide more protection than chain armor but less protection then iron armor. *Diving Mask: Can be worn in the helmet section in the inventory. You can swim faster with it. Can be obtained by trading with white apron (butcher) villagers. To get it, you will have to give them 2-3 emeralds. *Diving Suit: There are three types: Plain Suit, Red Suit, and Shiny Suit. If you wear a shiny suit, sharks will attack you. Suits can break, like armor, but are really strong. To wear, you can put it in the chestplate section in the inventory. They offer protection from underwater creatures only, like armor does. Also, armor no longer offers protection underwater. It can be obtained from white apron (butcher) villagers by giving them 2-3 emeralds. *Diving Pants: There are ten colors: blue, green, red, yellow, purple, pink, magenta, grey, brown, and black. They can be put on the leggings section in the inventory. They offer protection underwater and can be obtained by giving a white apron (butcher) villager 2-3 emeralds. *Swim Fins: Can be worn in the boots section in the inventory. They offer protection underwater. Sharks will attack you if you wear these. They can be obtained from Villager trades. They are obtained from white apron (butcher) villagers if you give them 2-3 emeralds. *Air Tank: You can breathe in water with this. Right click with it in your hand and it will go on your back. To take it off, you have to right-click while holding nothing and looking at air. Can be obtained by giving the white apron (butcher) villager 2-3 emeralds in a trade. Food/Plants *Lettuce: A good food source. It is often found in villages, where rabbits dig them up. When taken out of the ground, after having them grow, they drop 4-5 lettuce, making farming them easy. They have 8 growth stages, and you can only see four. When eaten, they restore 2.5 hunger points. If fed to dogs, they will gain more health. *Tomato: A good food source. It is farmed like lettuce and grows in villages. It restores the same amount of hunger as lettuce, and will poison dogs if fed to them. *Pears: Pears occasionally fall from spruce trees, like apples do with oak. They are similar to apples. Like apples, they restore 4 points in your hunger bar. *Silver Pears: Pears crafted with iron ingots in the same way a golden apple is crafted with gold. They increase your hit points by 30% when consumed, but slows you by 5%. This lasts seven minutes. *God Pear: Pears crafted like god apples with Iron blocks and a pear instead of an apple and Gold Blocks. They give you Regeneration, Speed, Resistance, and Strength. They all last for 8 minutes. *Bananas: Fruit that falls from jungle trees, like pears from spruce trees and apples from oak trees. They are similar to pears and apples, but give you an extra hunger point, giving you three. They can be put on the bottom of jungle leaves. However, they must be right-clicked to peel the skin off to become edible. *Diamond Bananas: Bananas crafted with diamonds in the same way a golden apple is crafted with gold ingots in the crafting table. Diamond Bananas allow you to jump four blocks high, makes monsters only hurt you half as much, as gives you immunity to fire. This lasts ten minutes. The banana has to be peeled before the diamond banana is crafted. It restores 6 in your hunger bar. *God Banana: A banana crafted like a God Pear or a God Apple, with diamond blocks and a banana. It gives you Regeneration, Speed, Resistance, Jump Boost, Haste, Fire Resistance, Invisibility, and Strength. They all last 8 minutes. *Candy Apples: You craft it with four sugar, two sticks and an apple. It gives you a 40% speed boost for 4 minutes. *Coconut: A fruit which gives you two hunger points back. It occasionally washes up on beaches and occasionally drop from palm trees. *Bottle o' Milk: A bottle of milk, crafted with a milk, and a empty bottle. You get an empty bucket after crafting, and they are found in dungeon chests. *Milk and Cookies: Crafted with a Bottle o' Milk, a plate, and 3 Cookies, this restores . *Pizza: A really good food source found in dungeon chests. It fully restores your hunger bar and makes it full. *Hot Dog: Another really good food source found in dungeon chests. It restores 12 hunger points. *Hamburger: A great food source that restores 12 hunger points. Features *Hybrids: Different mobs, when bred together, creates a mob with the same model as the first mob that was on breed mode, but with the same skin as the second mob. *Horse High-jump: When horses are given sugar, horses jump higher than expected. *Horse Throw: Untamed horses can throw you off and deal damage. *More Poses: The player becomes flexible (JOINTS!) and there are more looks to the player, such as when running, the arms bend with the legs, and when dancing, the player morphs to a random pose 10 times and back to normal. *Spoiled food: Food can go bad once in a while, and this can be prevented by storing it in a fridge. *Diving Gear: There is now diving gear which allows you to see better, breathe, carry extra items, become taller, and swim faster. They can all be obtained from villager trading. *Dancing: This solves the problem of gameplay-based songs. Not just lyrics; also dancing! *Blinking: Every 5 seconds, the screen goes black for .000001 of a second. *Eye Closing: When you sleep or blink, the eyes close. When you sleep, the eyes close until the sleeping process is done. When you blink, the eyes close for .000001 of a second. Bug fixes/tweaks *Villagers can now talk to people in the chat through AI, and act upon the conversation. You can tell them apart by their nametag, usually beginning with a J. *Ghasts and magma cubes may now spawn near a portal in the Overworld, and creepers, spiders and slimes may spawn near portals in the nether. This does not affect the fact that all entities may be pushed through. For a ghast to spawn in a portal in the overworld, the portal needs to be at least 17x17 in size.